Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle guards and more particularly pertains to a new vehicle guard system with an improved means for securing a movable guard structure in an operational position.
Description of the Prior Art
Guards have been utilized to provide a degree of protection to the front ends of vehicles from impacts with inanimate objects (such as other vehicles, structures, walls, etc.) as well as animate objects (such as wildlife). In the case of larger over-the-road vehicles, such as semi tractors, the guard may impede or prevent the tilting of the truck cab to access the engine and running gear of the truck if the guard is not removable or (preferably) tiltable on its mounting on the vehicle. Tilting guards, such as the TUFF GUARD grille and bumper guards, available from the assignee of this application, utilize a latch that provides a physical interlock that holds the guard in the normal operational position and the latch must be physically released from the latched condition by moving (e.g., lifting) a set of latch handles that releases the interlock of the latch with elements on the mounting brackets to permit pivoting of the guard.